Anticytherian Circle/2017/Third Preliminary Match: LIVIC vs Szorra
This is the third preliminary match of the Anticytherian Circle 2016: LIVIC vs Szorra the Cat. The match has not started yet. Match The crowd cheered in great excitement as the match was about to begin. They were on some sort of floating ruins- the main grounds was a circular structure where the audience was situated around. "Heeeeeh'ria once again, people~! Here we are on the Epiplean Relic, a group of floating ruins due to the past Ventilusian wars between the Zephyrius and the Eurius clans! Well, do I have to say that they are now sworn allies since the reign of King Scirron and Queen Callia? Now, we shall proceed with the battlers! The first battler? 'He's cool!' One of our spectators commented on him. Interestingly, he is, as we behold his presence of terror upon the face of his enemies! The man of multiple armaments: LIVIC!" LIVIC walked out, carrying his heavily modified SCAR-H Tactical assault Rifle in hand; of course the assault rifle wasn't the only weapon he was bringing with him, he was carrying a holstered silver Taurus .45 ACP handgun with extended magazines and infrared sighting, an M32 grenade launcher with a strap for easy carrying over the shoulder and a Barret .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle located on his back. In addition he was carrying a variety of gadgetry and munitions on him as well, as well as many spare clips for the weapons he brought along and his trusty KA-BAR for close quarters knife combat. The audience shouted for LIVIC. "LIVIC! LIVIC!" "Our second battler? She is an anthropomorph clad in jet-black armor! Hmm, more like a suit, but anyways, even though her appeal is not as intimidating as LIVIC, her moves are not to be undermined! Emerge from the Cimmerian shades—Szorra the Cat!" Szorra entered the arena, casually, but in a tense manner. Her utility belt was filled to the brim for this, though it is almost always full. There were multiple different gadgets on her. The noticeable ones being disc-like grenades and shurikens. On her two forearms are her signature weapon, her grappling launchers. There were several forms of equipment on Szorra, but the only gun on her was a pistol. She glanced around her waist, making sure she didn't do anything stupid with her equipment at the last second. Now if only I could call in my other forms of technology, I would feel prepared. She took a stance, not a battle-ready stance, but an intimidating one nonetheless. LIVIC was far from intimidated, infact he just swapped the current magazine with another one filled with 5.57mm AP rounds and took aim at Szorra. Szorra saw this, and switched her stance up. This is gonna be a repeat of me and Marksman all over again, she thought as she drew out a few shurikens. LIVIC smiled under his mask, the red optical lenses transmitting data about Szorra's suit to his brain based on him observing her. 'Guess I'll have to be smart about this..' LIVIC thought to himself. "Now it is time for us... To witness their all in a decisive match of destiny! Who shall emerge the victor?! We shall find out in this moment of truth~!" The arena's astral comm array announced. "Third preliminary match: LIVIC vs Szorra. Projecting ethereal shielding." The arena grounds and the spectation ring was then bordered by a cylindrical ethereal barrier between them to protect the audience from their potentially destructive attacks. "Starting the duel in 3... 2... 1... Commencing the duel," the AI announced, followed by a 2-second buzzer. The crowd cheered out in excitement. All of a sudden, the arena floor divided into perfectly cut tiles which moved around slowly as some ascended and descended for a short distance. It was like a platform stage! LIVIC squeezed the trigger of his SCAR-H, firing in three round bursts as he aimed for nonlethal areas like her knees. Szorra performed a flip that dodged the initial three shot, while she threw two explosive shurikens for the next three. She grappled up to a higher platform for temporary cover. This guy has way too many guns and I'm not risking finding out how strong those bullets are. Szorra tossed an impact EMP grenade in the area where LIVIC was. LIVIC fired two rounds at the explosive shurikens before suddenly running off the platform; of course he stuck to the surface thanks to his gravity field but it would look like he ran off to Szorra. He can't be that stupid, she thought as she activated her detective sights, scanning all of the electromagnetic spectrum as an initial tactic. He relies on guns for range, I can exploit that. No dice, it seemed he really was that stupid; though in actuality LIVIC was walking along the bottom of the stage, silently headed to where Szorra grappled herself off to. No call for the end of match... he's still here somewhere, plotting something. I need another point of view, Szorra thought as she used the gravity padding on her feet to walk under the platform she was on. Seeing as she assumedly grappled to a higher platform, walking to the bottom would still leave LIVIC hidden from her view; height differentiation and all that. Not being able to see her target despite all of this, Szorra resorted to fight fire with fire, and activated her ghost-mode, hiding her from the electromagnetic spectrum. She began activating the sonar feature of her suit, being very still and listening for any form of movement. Still nothing, seems like LIVIC had padded boots to go along with his silent walking. Meanwhile, LIVIC swapped out for his Barret .50 Caliber sniper rifle with modified phase rounds. Phase rounds are special bullets tipped with Spectrinium, a metal that's been infused with ghostly energies over the course of centuries and is frequently found in places that are actually haunted. On it's own it's practically worthless but recent military advancements have allowed for the incorporation of Spectrinium into bullets, allowing these rounds to phase through most protective gear; however the active properties of spectrinium can be nullified through the use of magic or a reactive energy current like a forcefield of any kind provided it can withstand the power behind a standard .50 Caliber round. In addition, LIVIC took out four small cubes and pressed a switch on each of the four cubes in order to activate them before dropping them. Watching as the cubes unravelled to reveal four small drones carrying strange metal plates; these drones were able to sustain flight through repulsor-lift technology, effectively silent as they linked up with LIVIC's helmet H.U.D before cloaking themselves from most of the electromagnetic spectrum and disrupting the sonar pings to further remain hidden before positioning themselves at seemingly random locations surrounding Szorra. Still unable to find LIVIC, Szorra resorted to her last method, which she doesnt use a lot due to it taking a good deal of energy from her helmet. She activated the matter field. This senses allows one to see matter throughout the field. It has been filtered to ignore spaceous atoms, such as the air, only showing points of matter where they are condensed (liquids and solids). This should allow Szorra to see LIVIC and the drones as long as they're made of matter and not energy. Considering the Arena was solid she still would not have been able to see LIVIC; the drones would show up as really small squares, like cameras really. Seeing them as cameras, Szorra pulled out her HEX-D Pod to hack into these "cameras" in order to get another view of her opponent's possible location. Nothing, though would she really have been able to hack into them if they were camera's; shit was powered by magic. Whoever I'm dealing with seems to have rivaling technology as mine. This has turned from a fight into hide and seek, where both of us are the hiders and seekers... still, I haven't used my matter field to the fullest, so I can still find LIVIC if I start hunting. She began walking stealthily around the platforms in search for matter condensed in the shape of LIVIC. At the same time, she began thinking about LIVIC's guns, and realized that her HEX-D pod can deal with grenades, guns, and any sort of weaponry fired by some flammable kind of ignition power. She used her pod, thinking that if she had found LIVIC's guns, she will have found LIVIC. During this time, Szorra threw more explosive shurikens at the "cameras". They easily floated out of the way, however during this scuffle LIVIC had managed to sneak behind Szorra with his KA-BAR drawn. This would end up being the moment where Szorra would see LIVIC, due to not only being able to see his molecular makeup, not only due to the fact of her more than a decade of experience, but due to the fact that she was actually nervous from not being able to see LIVIC, making her more alert to her surroundings than ever. Despite this however, Szorra had to act fast. She shot her grappling launcher gauntlet at the KA-BAR while also letting her gravity padding go loose, allowing her to fall. Now being able to see LIVIC once more, her confidence rose. LIVIC ended up moving to the side while grabbing the grappling launcher wire before jumping off the bottom of the platform, his weight would make him descend faster; which is what he planned for when he drastically increased the gravity surrounding him as he fell; attempting to dropkick Szorra with his entire weight behind him along with the increase in descent speed thanks to his gravity field suddenly increasing. This guy is every villain I've faced combined, Szorra thought as she activated a low level 2,000 volt strike to LIVIC due to him holding the wire of the grappling launcher. With her other arm, she grappled to another platform, planning on zooming out of the path of LIVIC while he plummets. The shock had no effect since LIVIC's suit had a layer of insulating materials designed to protect him from electric shocks; so his grip remained firm as he suddenly pulled on the grappling wire cable; intending to roughly pull Szorra into the kick while also making sure the second grappling hook missed its intended target. This would require immense force from LIVIC. The grappling hooks have had enough power to pull a car. Given that LIVIC has control over a personal gravity field, he could effectively make the grappling hook he was pulling weightless; either way, since LIVIC wasn't incapacitated by the 2000 Volt shock would Szorra get hit by LIVIC's gravity enhanced dropkick? Szorra would have been decently grazed by the attack since she was already grappling to another platform to dodge LIVIC's attack. She would also notice that LIVIC was unfazed by the voltage, so she would increase it to a medium 5,000 volts of electricity. The added force behind the attack, having most likely grazed the right side of her neck and shoulder, probably would've wrenched her right arm out of its socket. LIVIC smirked behind his mask, subtly placing a small magnetic disc on the underside of the grappling wire while faking the signs of taser induced paralysis; he ended up letting go of the grapple wire and falling to the ground to sell it further. As Szorra reached the next building, she calmly moved her arm to put her shoulder in the right position, with no effort nor pain from it at all. As she saw LIVIC falling, she started thinking. There was no way that could've happened. 2,000 volts didn't faze LIVIC, how did 5,000 knock him out? Being suspicious, and having experience from her arch nemesis, Scarlet, Szorra suspected a trap. She froze, not moving at all, scanning the environment in different visions to see what had happened. (I assume the grappling wire LIVIC let go of retracted itself?) Nothing happened, and there was something in the lining of the suit that prevented Szorra from being able to see what was going on inside even with the different vision settings. Aah, that's it, she said as she rebooted her system with anti-virus software, keeping an eye on LIVIC with normal vision as she checked her grappling wire for any bugs. No Viruses were detected; however there was a sudden beeping heard before Szorra suddenly felt as if someone had multipled her gravity by four times the standard gravity on Earth/Mobius. Mainly because that's exactly what happened. LIVIC had placed a Flux Disc on the underside of the grapple wire he held on to, and activated it using a switch on his belt that he flicked when Szorra started checking her grappling wire for anything; and seeing as LIVIC had grabbed it near the actual gripping part of the grapple wire Szorra would've had to retract almost all of the extended wire before she had a chance of spotting it. Szorra's gravity padding allows her to control her own gravity, so she wouldn't notice a change in direction or mass. Even without these things, Szorra has trained in three times Mobius's gravity, so she would be able to hold her ground decently well with it. Due to going the first five feet down the wire and not seeing anything, Szorra set an EMP grenade to a low radius as she outstretched her gauntlet arm and triggered the EMP, preventing the EMP from affecting anything else on her. (actually, an E.M.P would affect the grappling launcher because it's using electricity to pull and retract the cable.) The Flux disc, much like LIVIC's suit, had a layer of insulating materials covering it to protect the expensive hardware inside from shorting out from E.M.P's and otherwise malfunctioning. Plus; unless most of her organs were replaced with cybernetics her body wouldn't be able to function because the blood wouldn't be able to reach her brain at 4x earth's gravity; keep in mind that the average mobian is around three feet in height compared to the average human which is around five feet in terms of height, and the human body could not withstand 4x earth's gravity without the aid of extensive cybernetic organ replacements because the blood would not be able to get to the brain; so a Mobian exposed to that shift in gravity would most likely fare even worse. As for the gravity padding, it's controlling her own gravity, not gravity that has been magnified by a foreign device so it would be kinda useless in this scenario; LIVIC stood up and took aim with his Barret .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle as his cloaked drones once again repositioned themselves around Szorra at seemingly random locations. "Say goodnight." He muttered, firing a shot at angle, completely missing Szorra it seemed. Szorra once again could not see her opponent, and resorted to dashing and leaping to another platform, looking down to see if LIVIC was still falling during the leap. The cloaked droids followed her, repositioning themselves every time she moved; though given the fact that LIVIC had discharged a round from his Barret .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle it was assumed that he landed safely. Szorra knew that without eyes, she couldn't sit down, she had to keep moving. As she did, she manually opened up the grappling launcher, going through the coils to find anything suspicious while glancing at her surroundings. She decided this would be a good time to use a smoke screen, and she did. Suddenly, her hyperthymesia kicks in, and she remembers the flying objects that were following her. She instantly took out her HEX-D pod and scanned for them in the surrounding area, tracking all of the electromagnetic spectrum. They seemed to be cameras, well until LIVIC fired his barret fifty caliber at one of them at a specific angle; causing the fifty caliber round to ricochet to the second 'camera', then the third ricochet sent the 50 caliber sniper round flying towards the back of her left knee. The thing about these 'cameras' was that each ricochet off of them increased the air time, and thus the speed as well, of the bullet by half of the original Feet Per Second through magnetic induction, in the case of a barret .50 Caliber Sniper; it would've increases the Feet Per Second 1.5x that of the original since it bounced off three of the 'cameras'. Giving a the bullet a total range of 5'100 Feet Per Second. Szorra was down by this temporarily, but she quickly got up by injecting herself with epinephrine, and now prepared and adrenaline pumped, she used the HEX-D to affect the flight systems of the the objects. A barret .50 Caliber round to the back of the knee-cap would do more than just down her temporarily, it would've blown off her left leg below the kneecap; added to the fact that LIVIC had swapped the clip for his Barret .50 Cal for a catridge of phase rounds that didn't phase through the 'cameras' when they hit was because of the afformentioned Magnetic Induction that boosted the bullets airtime. Szorra's armor didn't have an electric charge running through it so thebphase round would've phased for a few seconds on contact with the armor on the back of her left kneecap as the amount of spectrinium in the tips of these phase rounds are quite small, allowing for a few seconds worth of phasing before it runs outta juice. Also, keep in mind that a barret fifty caliber sniper rifle can take the arm off of the average human male, so imagine what it could do to a mobian's kneecap. The drone's, notified of unauthorized alterations in their flight patterns promptly shut down, returning back to their cubical forms from earlier. Due to Mobians showing to be much more durable than humans (i.e. Tails) and Szorra training her body to the max, the bullet would pierce her knee, but not separate her leg from her body. Szorra's hacks have also been able to manipulate TECH Foundation technology with relative ease, and that is the same group which was intelligent enough to pull an asteroid in orbit around Mobius. (if it pierced her knee than the bone would've been shattered, and i'm preetty sure a .50 caliber sniper round held from the back of the mobian knee to the front of the knee cap is longer than the mobian's knee is thick, and i'm pretty sure tails hasn't been shot by a barret .50 Caliber sniper rifle.) (plus, basic anatomy has to be taken into consideration; if you suddenly apply a little force to the back of someone's knee, it will bend outwards quite easily; now imagine what will happen if a bullet, just a standard bullet, hit that exact same area.) LIVIC ejected the spent casing, walking towards Szorra before drawing his KA-BAR again. "I'm going to carve you up; you'll still live, but you'll be lucky if you can move after I'm done with you..~!" Category:Tournament Category:Roleplay Results TBA Category:Roleplay Category:Tournament